Conventional immunosuppressant drugs are broad-acting. Additionally, in order to maintain immunosuppression, immunosuppressant drug therapy is generally a life-long proposition. Unfortunately, the use of broad-acting immunosuppressants are associated with a risk of severe side effects, such as tumors, infections, nephrotoxicity and metabolic disorders. Accordingly, new antigen-specific tolerogenic therapies would be beneficial.